bravoversefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dab1001/DAB-101: Retconmania
Ok, it's time for stuff to change. I know DAB's name, backstory, and many other things about him are ridiculous. I have heard your complaints and I have ignored them, until now. When I joined the RP back in the Fourth Battle, I was only a year younger than I am now, but I was extremely naive. Since then, I've stubbornly held fast for no particular reason other than sentimentality, but after that ONI fiasco that everyone hated, I think some major retcons are in order. I'm going to suggest some retcons here that should help DAB-ter Who Just like the Doctor himself, DAB has gone unnamed for the entirity of the series, having only the name DAB-101. This will not change - he'll still be called DAB. The only major adjustment will be the removal of the -101 tag, because let's face it: that's just ridiculous. There will be no voting on this point. I, as the character's creator, want to keep this because REDACTED. DAB and the SPARTAN-Is Ok, so one of the most ridiculous things about DAB's backstory is the whole thing about him being an ORION in nature but somehow fitting all the rest of the criteria of a SPARTAN-II - even wearing MJOLNIR. (This was a point of particular contention from the admins over at Halo Fanon.) So instead, I propose this: DAB was never abducted. Instead, he was in 2471. He was a child raised as a pacifist, but also to distrust the UNSC. At the age of 17 though, he made ties with an Insurrectionist, wanting to help fight the UNSC without actually taking up arms. After strengthening these bonds for a year, he was on the verge of actually joining an Insurrectionist group, when his 18th birthday came up. Under the rules of Yassit, his colony homeworld, he was forced to conscript into the UNSC Marine Corps. To his own disgust, he found he had natural skill in combat and with firearms. This caused him to quickly rise up the ranks. He went on several missions against Insurrectionists, about which he felt morally conflicted. At one point, he was even ordered to terminate the Insurrectionist leader who he'd had ties with. Each trigger he was forced to pull just made his loathing for the UNSC even greater. The two years slipped by, and he was thankful that now, with his mandatory conscription over, he use the skills the UNSC taught him against them. He had turned down several promotions, and even an offer to join the ODSTs. However, two weeks before the end of his term, an opportunity came up that he couldn't turn down: the ORION Project. At the age of just 20, he was the youngest Marine to be allowed into the project. Make no mistake - he never wanted to be the attack dog of ONI, but if he could bear just another year of morally ambiguous missions, he could be an augmented soldier, capable of turning the tide of the Insurrection (or so he thought). So, he accepted and things went on from there pretty much as it says on his page. (Also, later, when he went AWOL, he meant to go into cryo for two years, but ended up spending 19 years under. Why? Because otherwise he'd be 80 during the post-war era :P ) Do you like this particular retcon? Yes, enact it! No, keep it the old way. I'm on the fence. Prelude to Penance Just a small little retcon here. Instead of single-handedly taking his Prowler out into Covie space, he and a squad of FaSUM's best were ordered to scout Covenant space, to work out what FaSUM would be up against if they ever found the location of New Hope. Upon finding the damaged SDV in the shipyards, and discovering that it had merely a skeleton crew, some Huragok and a Yanme'e hive, he and the FaSUM soldiers stole it, in the same fashion described on his page. Do you like this particular retcon? Yes, enact it! No, keep it the old way. I'm on the fence. Requisition of Prosperity That's staying the way it is described on his page. However, instead of being a CSO-class supercarrier, it is now a DDS-class carrier. That's significantly smaller than both a CSO and a CAS (3km, compared to the CAS's 5 and CSO's 26). Do you like this particular retcon? Yes, enact it! No, keep it the old way. Keep going... Lower... I'm on the fence. M-J-OLNIR...? M-YOL-NIR...? M-I-OLNIR...? Gone. Bye, MJOLNIR! Instead, his armour, named Project: UKONVASARA by the FaSUM science team who created it, was purpose built for him. It was completed and manufactured in 2538. Designed to complement his augmentations, it featured rudimentary energy shielding and only a fraction of the strength increase of MJOLNIR. It was made using insight into Covenant energy shielding, given the Requisition's AI (who had access to all the data the Requisition carried). By the present day, he's still wearing the armour Phillipae 'Vlassam gave him before he went AWOL. Do you like this particular retcon? Yes, enact it! No, keep it the old way. This requires rethinking. Lots of rethinking. I'm on the fence. ONI vs DAB This still happened, however, it was for the sole reason that he was a previous Insurrectionist (because the whole kidnapping thing never happened). The team sent to retrieve him wasn't Kilo-Five. The overseer of the operation wasn't Parangosky. She was, of course, aware of him, but she never had any personal involvement in his capture. Instead, the people who kidnapped him on Oban (or was it Ascoria?) were an ODST group called Echo-15, backed up by a Gamma Company S-III (Karren-G042). The operation was overseen by an ONI operative named Lily McShaw, who also replaces all of Parangosky/Osman's appearances in the storyline. Lord Hood's appearances in the DAB vs ONI storyline are replaced with the Admirals/Captains in charge of the Sword's battlegroup. Additionally, the space battle between ONI and the Navy never occurred. DAB was successfully abducted, and taken to a small prison known as 'Limbo' in the asteroid belt of the Sol system, while awaiting transfer to Midnight. He managed to escape, stowing away upon a supply freighter. He got a message out to Captain Croft, who in turn requested that Admiral Chetner get ONI off DAB's back. Seeing as it was not a major issue (having retconned the whole abduction thing) ONI backed off and allowed DAB back into Bravo. However, they didn't forget the grudge, and still plan to retrieve him once the heat has died down. Do you like this particular retcon? Yes, enact it! Ditch Karren-G042, and you're good to go. No, keep it the old way. I'm on the fence. Conclusion Vote on the polls. The results will determine which retcons are enacted, which are modified and which are not retconned at all. If there are any more areas that you think require retcons, please post as comments. I've suggested these retcons because I don't want to continue looking back on DAB as a character and cringe, and I don't want anybody else to have to either. I want people to look back and say 'I liked him as character' rather than being annoyed at the stupid stuff he did. I know these retcons won't entirely fix that, but they're a start, and they're the best I can do, because I can't change the past. Vote away! – Dab (talk • blogs • ) 22:19, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts